Swollen Lips and Mistaken Intentions
by Adjuel
Summary: Ron finally gets up the courage to tell Harry how he really feels. Now all he has to do is wait for Harry to come home… from his date… with a witch, a.k.a. a female. Yeah, life sucked. Slash HP/RW Enjoy!
1. The Misunderstanding

**Title:** Swollen Lips and Mistaken Intentions

**Author:** Adjuel

**Rating:** PG-13 (I think…)

**Pairing:** HP/RW (side DM/BZ, Hr/VK, RL/SB/??)

**Words:** 5,289

**Chapters:** (1/2)

**Summary:** Ron finally gets up the courage to tell Harry how he really feels. Now all he has to do is wait for Harry to come home… from his date… with a witch, a.k.a. a female. Yeah, life sucked.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah, that's right, straight to the point. If I DID write the Harry Potter books, Ginny would be dead… actually, she would be with Neville and they would live happily ever after. I love Neville, and they were such a cute couple at the Yule Ball. The only time I can think about Ginny civilly is when she's with Neville. Go figure... How did my disclaimer turn into a rant? I'll never know…

**Warnings:** This fic is slash/yaoi/whatever-you-call-it. It is guy/guy, capeesh(sp?)? If you don't like it, go get your jollies somewhere else! *hiss*

**A/N: **I somehow find it odd that my first HP fic is a HP/RW when my favorite couple is DM/RW. Hmmm… I don't understand how these things happen, but when my fingers fly over the keyboard, I never know what's going to happen. It's been such a long time since I uploaded anything! Hopefully I'll start writing more… anyway, enjoy!

**Swollen Lips and Mistaken Intentions**

By: Adjuel

Ron took a calming breath, trying to gather courage in his shaking body. Today was the day. He could do this. He could tell his best friend of the past ten years that he was in love with him…

What? He could. It's not like he was a complete coward… when he wanted to be. And besides, all it took were a few harmless words. In fact, the only body part that he needed to function for this little ordeal was his mouth. If he could just make sure it wouldn't freeze up, he would be fine, right? Even if his body froze before he could run away, at least his best friend would know the truth, right? Even if that best friend also happened to be his very _male_ best friend with piercing green eyes, not his bushy haired _female_ best friend.

Besides, alerting his very male best friend Harry about his more-than-platonic feelings was the whole purpose for the coming confrontation, anyways, so what did it matter if Harry couldn't stand the sight of him anymore? Or didn't want to speak to him anymore? Or maybe Harry'd even want Ron to move out of their shared apartment…?

Ron shook his head to clear the devastating thoughts from continuing their current track. Ron had already come to terms with his unusual love and the consequences that came with them, and he refused to let his cowardice hold him back any longer. He had been a Gryffindor for goodness sake! And bloody hell, he'd helped his best friend defeat the singularly most powerful dark wizard in the entirety of the wizarding world and its history; how hard could confessing his love to said best friend be in comparison?

"Ron, I'm back! Are you still here?"

Apparently, confessing could be much worse than facing the dark wizard if the feelings manifesting in his stomach were any indication. Ron's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Harry come into their apartment. His heart, which he had finally gotten to slow to a normal human pace only seconds ago, suddenly tripled its speed, trying its best to free itself from the constricting cage that held it. Ron could feel the insistent thudding against his ribcage continue to escalate until he was sure it would wear a hole through his chest. He put a shaky hand over the spot where the overactive organ dwelled, hoping to once again coax it into a moderately safe speed, one that wouldn't leave him gasping for air when Harry finally found him.

"Ron? Mate, where are you?"

Ron wanted to answer his friend, he really did, but that stupid organ that pumped blood through his frozen body seemed to defy him again as it relocated to his already constricted throat. He scowled, upset with himself and the ridiculous way he was acting. He'd been over this a thousand times in his mind already. He knew what telling his friend entailed, and he knew all the bad things that could result from his confession. But he had already made up his mind, and no matter how many horrible scenarios could come from his love, he needed to tell Harry the truth. With the determination that suddenly flooded his cold body urging him on, Ron found his voice squashed somewhere between his feebly objecting heart and his tight throat.

"I'm in here, Harry," Ron managed weakly, his voice cracking slightly from the tension that was slowly filling his body. He cursed his determination for not bringing him courage also.

In the living room, Harry, who had been hanging up his drenched robes, jumped slightly. He thought Ron might have been out. He sighed in happiness; maybe he could spend the rest of the evening with his best mate, maybe share a few butterbeers – or something a little stronger – with his friend.

Harry had just had diner with a pesky witch from work that had been bothering him for a date for the past few months. When her daily pestering had finally ended in daily migraines, Harry finally snapped. He told her that he would go out with her on one date, just _one date_, with the condition that if he didn't want another one, she would have to comply with his wishes and leave him alone. The day Harry told her this, he had already had a very stressful day, and the only reason he made such a deal was in the hopes of avoiding an even worse headache. His plan had failed miserably when the stunned and happy witch had finally broken the silence between them with an earsplitting scream, her ecstatic shouts of "I'm going on a date with Harry Potter" echoing down the hallway as she skipped away merrily, his headache growing with every screech.

Harry had expected the whole night to be a complete disaster, but he was somewhat surprised when he was able to almost enjoy his night out with the overly exuberant witch. She wasn't a deep thinker, just as Harry had expected, but they managed to find enough in common to share a nice discussion that was neither awkward nor strained. The witch had managed to somehow reign in her teenage-like obsession enough to seem normal, and Harry was glad that he had agreed to take her out. Even though he knew nothing more would come of their relationship, Harry realized the date was just the thing he needed to get his mind off of his current predicament.

Harry groaned. So much for forgetting. As soon as Harry thought about the date being a good distraction, he remembered what he was trying to forget. After spending the past ten years with his best friend, Harry was finding that he was growing more and more attached to the red haired man that he shared his apartment with. He figured he should have figured it out in fourth year when Ron was the thing he would miss the most, but Harry had always been somewhat dense, and using his brain logically had never been his strong point; that was Hermione's specialty. Harry himself had been just as surprised as all of the other spectators to find Ron was the one submerged under the lake outside of Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament as his most precious thing.

Yet, even with the obvious clue in fourth year, it still took Harry three more years to finally admit to his feeling for his blue eyed companion. The feelings had been buried in his heart for an unknown length of time, but he refused to see them for what they were until after the war. He realized what he felt for Ron when Hermione finally snapped and asked Ron out. The tension between his bushy haired friend and his clueless friend had always been present since the Halloween and troll incident in their first year, but during the few months before the final battle between Harry and Voldemort took place, the tension had grown to an unbearable level.

-

When Harry had first heard the news at their first Christmas in the newly reconstructed Burrow after the war had ended, he was confused to feel his heart twist in a very strange and painful way; the cruel emotion known as jealously was constricting his heart and he was blown away by the sudden death grip on his heart, hurt filling him into a near panic. Confusion made him dizzy, and after mumbling his congratulations to the newly united pair, Harry promptly fled the room in a near run. When he finally found himself outside, he took a calming breath and stared into the heavens, hoping to find the answers he was looking for in the bright stars that shone before his confused eyes.

Did he have feeling for Hermione? It was the only explanation. But then again, when he thought of the kind witch that had been there for him for so long, he felt nothing. He thought about if it had been _them_ who got together this Christmas, but he felt no heart shattering pull at his heart. That was strange. If he really liked Hermione, shouldn't he be elated at the thought of them being a couple?

To make sure he wasn't just overreacting to his friends being together, he again thought about them as a couple. The pain and jealousy once again filled his heart, and Harry quickly thought about Quidditch to quell the overly painful emotions pooling in his heart. Once he calmed down again, Harry decided that it must not be jealously he felt for Hermione, but what the new couple meant for him.

He was essentially losing his best friends to each other; he would be a third wheel now, and their little threesome would now be uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione would feel obligated to hang out with their green eyed friend as usual when all they would really want to do was be alone. The resulting tension would be awkward for all of them, and the relationship between Hermione and Ron would also put a strain on all of their friendships.

And what if Ron and Hermione had a fight? What if they split up on bad terms? That would be uncomfortable. Harry would have to pick sides – Ron's, of course, since he was his first real friend – but Harry wouldn't want to lose Hermione's friendship, either. She was always there to give him advice, and he treasured her dearly.

Harry thought of another possibility; maybe he was jealous of the _type_ of relationship his friends now shared. Besides his almost relationship with Cho, he had never had a romantic relationship with anyone since. There was that one time in their sixth year that Harry thought he might get together with Ginny, but somewhere along the way he realized he was only physically attracted to her; she was almost too perfect, from her meticulously styled hair to her perfect grades and her amazing skills when it came to Quidditch. She was so perfect it was almost annoying.

Plus, despite the fact that she was a rather sweet girl, she was always being cruel to Ron. He knew it was just the siblings picking on one another, but Harry knew some of the things Ginny said actually really hurt Ron. Ron wasn't the brightest kid at Hogwarts, but he did try his hardest. Yet when Ginny put him down for poor grades or his inability to realize something that was obvious to everyone else, Harry would feel his own cheeks flush in anger aimed toward the pretty Gryffindor girl. If Ron couldn't figure something out on his own, Harry would usually give him subtle hints or clues until he figured it out on his own, unlike Ginny, who just threw it in his face.

Ron hated to be told the answer, and he really hated too much help, but when Harry delicately steered him in the right direction and he figured everything out on his own, Harry found that Ron's miniscule confidence grew bit by bit. Ginny's way of setting her brother straight working in the opposite way; Ron's face would become blotchy with red splotches that covered his face in a very unattractive mix of embarrassment, humiliation, and anger that clashed horribly with the freckles that covered his body from head to toe.

Harry knew Ginny didn't mean to hurt her brother like she did, but the amusement that came to her at her brother's expense made Ron more and more self-conscious, his introverted tendencies growing. To Ginny, it was just harmless fun with her brother, and Ron always encouraged her to believe that was all it was. He loved to see his sister having fun, and although Ginny thought everyone was laughing with her brother, not at him, Ron and Harry knew better. Everyone already thought Ron was a clumsy loser that hung out with Harry in the hopes of being accepted. Or, at least, those who didn't know Ron thought so. The only one who understood what Ron was really going through was probably Neville.

Harry shook his head. He had been pondering his jealousy at his friends' new relationship, not taking a trip down memory lane. Now that the war was over, the whole (wizarding) world knew just how amazing Ron was, and even though Ginny still teased him, everyone knew just what the youngest Weasley boy was really capable of.

Although, thinking of their sixth year also brought back a long buried memory that had always brought a strange emotion with it. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, he had felt jealousy back then, too, but he had ignored it. It was when Ron started to date Lavender Brown. Anger and jealousy had filled his heart whenever the new couple was near him, but he figured he just wanted Ron to concentrate on killing Voldemort, not snogging Lavender. But it was so much more than that.

Outside of the Burrow, realization freezing Harry more than the December snow rushing past him could ever hope to, he finally understood why he was so jealous and why he worried so much in affairs that included his best friend…

He, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, was in love with the first person who cared for him as more than a title: Ronald Weasley.

That explained why he was so attracted to Ginny's red hair, pale skin, and freckles. He always thought she would look better with shorter hair… and maybe blue eyes instead of the warm brown ones that she was born with… and maybe if she lacked the two lumps on her chest and acquired a different appendage a little lower in their place, maybe they would have worked.

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood out in the cold snow, staring at the stars, until Ron came out and found him, a charmed blanket in his arms that instantly filled Harry with warmth. With his arm around Harry's shoulder, Ron guided his friend back into his house, pulling the dark haired boy closer to his own body. They didn't exchange any words as they walked back to the house, but they both knew something had changed that night, although Ron was never privy to the revelation that had come to Harry.

After that night, Harry never saw his two friends act any differently when they were all together, for which Harry was thankful. They never acted lovey-dovey, and they never excluded Harry from anything they did together. Harry figured maybe they realized he wasn't quite comfortable with their relationship, but never brought it up until a few months later. While having diner in Ron and Harry's new apartment, Hermione and Ron announced that they were no longer a couple in the romantic sense; they were once again just friends.

The two had been very nonchalant about the whole ordeal, casually slipping the information into their normal chatter between the shift from dinner to dessert. He almost sighed at the news, happy that they were still on friendly terms. His fear that they would split up and never want to talk to one another again had been bothering him since the news of their relationship.

Harry was also glad that he no longer had to pine after his friend while he was with Hermione. Even though the two had showed no indication of their dating while near Harry, it still tore at him that the moments that Ron wasn't home until late into the evening he was more than likely with Hermione.

-

A little more than two and a half years later, Harry stood in the foyer of his and Ron's shared apartment, reliving the events of the past. He shook his head, realizing that he must have been standing there for quite awhile.

From the hallway of their apartment, Ron quietly observed his dark haired friend. Harry had been standing in the foyer for quite some time now, and Ron wasn't sure how to get his attention without scaring him. When Harry didn't come at his call, he decided to see what he was doing. He had found Harry standing in the same spot he'd been in for the past few minutes, staring of into space.

He noticed with some trepidation that Harry's lips looked slightly swollen. He sincerely hoped Harry hadn't done anything with that witch he had taken out, but Ron denied the thought; snogging on a first date was a very un-Harry-like thing to do, even if that seemed to be the only explanation for the current state of his lips. He finally decided to catch Harry's attention before he speculated himself to death. "Harry, are you all right, mate?"

Harry glanced up to see a nervous Ron staring at him from the hallway that led back to their rooms. Every time Harry looked at his friend, a warm rush of emotion flooded his heart. Ever since Hermione, Ron had yet to date another witch, and Harry was starting to think maybe it was time that he told Ron about his own feelings for his red headed friend. What did he have to lose? He had been friends with Ron so long that he knew that even if Ron didn't feel the same way, he would never push Harry away.

Besides, after the war ended, Sirius and Remus had admitted that they were a couple, and Ron hadn't acted as though it bothered him. In fact, Ron had been the first one to recover from shock and congratulate the blushing couple. Tonks was a little upset to find out the real reason Remus didn't return her feelings was because he was with his best friend, not because of their age difference, but she quickly overcame her disappointment by starting a Remus/Sirius fanclub that now consisted of almost the entire female population in the wizarding world. Really, who wouldn't admit that two of the greatest heroes of the wizarding world's falling in love weren't one of the hottest things to fantasize about? Especially when they found out Snape was also part of their little love nest…

Harry suddenly laughed out loud, startling Ron into jumping at the broken silence.

"Really, Harry, are you all right? You seem, er, a bit off."

Harry smiled at his confused and cautious friend. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. I was just thinking about that one time Sirius and Remus were flirting with Snape. Do you remember the look on his face? He was bright red and he swore they were trying to make fun of him."

A giggle burst from Ron's lips before he could stop it. "Y-yeah, I-I remember!" Ron had trouble containing his laughter, mirth shining in his bright blue eyes. "At last years Christmas Party. I still don't see what those two idiots find so appealing about that greasy git, but it creates entertainment for me, so I don't really mind."

Harry smiled at the joy he had brought his other friend at the memory. Ron had looked so nervous and apprehensive when he had first come out of the hallway, and Harry knew something was nagging the other boy that he wanted to discuss with him. But, from experience, Harry knew it was better to get Ron to relax when he was stressed about sharing something personal or something he wasn't sure how to share.

"True. You never know what's going to happen when those three are together, but no matter what, it's great fun to watch. And even if it's bloody strange to have my ex-enemy-teacher dating my godfather and his boyfriend, I'm glad Sirius is happy. And Remus. Heck, even Snape, too, actually. As annoying as he may have been in my adolescence, he was always looking out for his students, even that bloody Malfoy."

"I s'pose. Although he gave me a bloody rotten time during potions! I swear, he must have had something against me or something…"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "The only thing Snape had against you is that you never listened or followed directions. Granted, he was somewhat biased against anyone that wasn't a Slytherin, but you could've tried a little harder."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both started laughing.

Harry controlled himself enough to mutter, "I guess I'm giving him way too much credit. He hated our guts! Me because of my father and you because you had no ability to brew potions."

"Hey!" Ron giggled again. "That's not completely true. I did get a little better when Slughorn taught that detestable subject. And when you and Hermione started giving me private lessons, I was actually doing pretty well. In fact, I'd dare say I'm the best in the world."

Harry was filled with happiness at the memory of those lessons. It had been a horrible headache to teach Ron during sixth year, but the three Gryffindors had more fun in those lessons than they had during the entirety of their fifth year. Ron often got ingredients confused, and some times the results were catastrophic, but those lessons were filled with fun that they hadn't been able to experience since the return of Voldemort. And, in the end, Ron turned out to be better in potions than Harry and even Hermione. They were all beyond surprised when, after finally realizing he needed to actually read the directions in his potions book and listen to the tips that his teachers gave him, Ron had become a master potions maker. Potions were now Ron's specialty, and he worked for the ministry creating new potions to help Aurors like Harry and himself.

"Even though I shouldn't inflate your head, you are one of the best there is. Except for maybe Malfoy," Harry said jokingly. "Hmm… nah, I'm positive you're better than him."

Ron thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not so sure. As annoying as it is to work with our former nemesis, Malfoy is bloody good at what he does. At least we aren't trying to hex each other to death anymore. In fact, I kinda like the little creep, in an odd way. And with as good as he is, it keeps me at my best. If I want to be ahead of him, I have to work my hardest, otherwise he'll blow past me."

Ron didn't notice, but Harry froze as soon as the words "I kinda like the little creep" fell from Ron's full lips. No, there was no way… Ron and Malfoy? It could never happen!

Then again, Snape, Remus, and Sirius were also very a very improbable group of lovers… "Ron!"

Ron jumped at his friend's sudden outburst, not expecting the shout. "Yeah, mate?"

Harry's stomach suddenly twisted. This was it. Now or never. He was tired of skirting the subject, and he was tired of hiding his true feelings from his friend. He just needed to do it. The sooner he told his friend, the faster he would be able to repair any damage that came to their friendship. And maybe there wouldn't be anything to repair. Ron was understanding, and he would try his hardest to not make it awkward, no matter what the results of his confession were.

"Ron…"

"Yeah?"

Harry wasn't sure if he could do this. But he had to. There was no other option.

"…What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked softly.

The air grew tense, reminding Ron of his own confession. He had told himself that as soon as Harry came home, he would tell his friend about his feelings… but then again, who was he to interrupt Harry when he was trying to share something that was of obvious importance?

Suddenly, Ron remembered where Harry had been earlier. He had gone on a date with that super annoying witch that was always bothering Harry. Ron's eyes widened. What if Harry actually _liked_ her? That would never do. She was too annoying; her loud and obnoxious attitude would never compliment Harry's perfect personality like his own clumsy one could. Or so he thought.

Ron was pulled from his thoughts when Harry finally spoke up in a quiet, unsure voice that screamed of insecurity. "Ron, do you… do you like Malfoy? You just said you liked the little creep, but did you mean it seriously or jokingly? Or maybe you still have feelings for Hermione. I know she's with Krum now, but… I'm still not sure what really happened between you two, but you've never shown any signs of missing her or wanting her back. You've never shown any indication of _not_ wanting her back, either. I don't know.

"All I_ do_ know is that ever since you stopped seeing Hermione, you have yet to go on a single date. At least, I don't think you've seen anyone since her. Sometimes you're out late, and I'm not sure where you've been. But it's not often enough for you to be seeing a witch in a steady relationship. That thought scares me more than you'll ever know. If those random nights aren't to see a steady girlfriend, I can only assume…," Harry's voice broke, halting his speech, and he couldn't finish. Voicing his theory would make it more plausible, more possible, and Harry didn't want it to be true. He hadn't even meant to bring it up. It was Ron's life after all, and it was such a ludicrous thought. He knew Ron wasn't like that. He knew his friend would never be so promiscuous, yet he'd said it anyway. And even if he already regretted asking, even if he knew it couldn't be true, even if he hurt Ron by assuming he did have one night stands, he still needed to be assured it wasn't the reason he would come home so late some nights.

Ron wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what Harry wanted him to say, what he _expected_ him to say. Did Harry really think he went out and found one night stands to fill his empty nights? That he was still pining after Hermione? And, despite the fact that he had grown quite close to his once enemy, Ron had never thought of Draco as more than a friend and rival.

For some unknown reason, a small amount of anger filled Ron. What was with the sudden questions about his love life? And although Harry was completely wrong about all of his guesses, what right did he have to dictate what Ron did? If he wanted to remain single for the rest of his life, he had the right. If he wanted to fill every night of the rest of his days with a different person, that was his right. If he wanted to love his best friend in silence for the rest of his life, he bloody well had the right! And, in fact, that was the only reason he wasn't seeing anyone; because he _was_ in love with his bloody best friend! Why couldn't Harry just leave him alone?

He suddenly no longer wanted to tell Harry the truth. Harry would either feel obligated to say he returned Ron's feelings, or, if Harry rejected him, he would worry about Ron's well-being. Harry would avoid him, trying to make sure Ron's feelings wouldn't be hurt. His guilt would force him to tip-toe around Ron, trying to make up for his inability to return Ron's more-than-platonic feelings.

Ron caught Harry's eyes, defiance guarding his own, another emotion hidden behind his flashing blue eyes, "And what about you, Mr. Potter? What about your own love life? If we are suddenly investigating my mating patterns, why don't we take a look at your own, hmm?"

Harry flinched at the vulgar insinuations laced in the words 'mating patterns,' swallowing the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. As much as it hurt, it looked like his assumptions might be right. Ron was being too defensive for it _not _to be true. Harry suddenly felt he might get sick, his stomach churning. "Look, Ron, I know that relationship talk has always been taboo between us, but I just want to make sure you're all right. You're my best friend, and I worry about you. Meaningless nights aren't the way to bury your feelings."

Ron's baby blue eyes abruptly blazed with a wild, animalistic anger. How little did Harry think of him? Wounded, Ron refused to let the moisture that suddenly tried to fill his eyes emerge; he would never let Harry see him cry over him, over this, even though he had lost count of the times that the other man had him bawling like a baby.

"I'll bury my feeling any-damn-way I like, thank you very much! You're not my mother. Besides, when have you ever actually had a relationship with anyone? Cho? Did you two ever even kiss? Maybe Ginny. You two sure got chummy during sixth year. Mom thought for sure you would someday join the family by marrying her. Ginny has never been so infatuated with someone in her entire life. Hell, even I thought you two would be perfect! The chosen one and the girl who could do no wrong. Perfect grades, perfect looks, amazing at sports. What isn't there to love about my sister? The way you two look at each other is disgusting," Ron almost spit the last word from his mouth, his face slowly changing from a cherry red to purple, but he was far from done.

"But speaking of one nights stands, Harry, what about tonight? How was that witch, the one that worships the ground you stand on, hmm? Any special talents that might be of interest to me for my next one night stand, since I seem to love them so much? But we weren't talking about me, were we? You're the one that had a date with her, after all. And it must have been some night! You were in such a dazed, dream-like state when you first came home, not to mention-" Ron slightly faltered; tears that he hadn't noticed were blazing a trail down his suddenly pale face. He cursed his inability to keep his emotions in check, but continued with his hurtful rant, uncaring of the pain he was causing Harry, "-not to mention the grand amount of time you spent with her. How did you fill that time, Harry? D-don't bo-bother answering, H-Harry. Yo-you're swollen lips t-tell me everything I need to – need to know…." Ron's voice faded until it could barely be heard, his anger suddenly drained along with his energy.

Silence reigned as the two stood there, not looking at one another. Except for their fourth year, Ron and Harry had never become tangled up in such a horrible fight. They had there disagreement and little tiffs every so often, but they never let it escalate to something so horrible. Ron, tears still streaming down his face, knew he had been wrong. But Harry had hurt him first, unknowingly Ron suspected, but it still pierced his heart, nonetheless. Before Harry could force his frozen limbs to move, Ron apparated from the apartment before he could make things worse. There was only once place he could go at a time like this; Hermione was always the best at giving advice.

Harry stood in the foyer, the rain outside thundering against the apartment building. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, but he didn't notice. He ran a hand through his still damp hair, frustration and tears marring his face. All he could think was, '_What have he done…?_'

––––––––––-

**A/N:** When I read through my work, it is always strange because I love reading fluff stories, seeing as how I love happy-peppy-uplifting things, but my own stories always seem so angsty. Although I long stories with good plots that have some conflict. You can't write a story based on fluff, can you? Maybe… If you know of any really good fics out there that are a decent length, let me know. I love reading good fanfics, and I'm open to a lot of different fandoms, so suggest away!

OH! And if you have ever watched the amazing BBC show Merlin, you will understand how my next statement is possible; it only took five minutes for me to be obsessed with this show! And if you like things like Harry Potter, I highly suggest watching it! Merlin is adorable, Arthur is hot (and a prat, according to Merlin), and I actually like the female characters (which is rare for me… dunno why). And if you like almost cannon slash, Merlin and Arthur are totally cute together (all right, they never confess their love for one another, but there are some hints here and there ). Maybe I'll write a fic for Merlin next… but I digress. X3

Please review, and will try to get the second part out as soon as possible! Reviews make me happy and help my fingers work faster!


	2. The Conclusion

**Title:** Swollen Lips and Mistaken Intentions

**Author:** Adjuel

**Rating:** PG-13 (I think… tell me if it should be higher)

**Pairing:** HP/RW (side DM/BZ, Hr/VK, RL/SB/SS)

**Words:** 4,541

**Chapters:** (2/2)

**Summary:** Ron finally gets up the courage to tell Harry how he really feels. Now all he has to do is wait for Harry to come home… from his date… with a witch, a.k.a. a female. Yeah, life sucked.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and I am proud to say I did NOT write that abomination known as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Yeah… If I DID write the Harry Potter books, Ginny would be dead… actually, she would be with Neville and they would live happily ever after. I love Neville, and they were such a cute couple at the Yule Ball.

**Warnings:** This fic is slash/yaoi/whatever-you-call-it. It is guy/guy, capeesh? If you don't like it, go get your jollies somewhere else! *hiss*

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took so long, but I don't actually own a computer, and I had to wait for my sister to come home from college with her laptop to post this. She's officially done with school forever and I'm so jealous because I'm just starting college this fall. Grrr. Oh, well. Anyway, I'm a little upset with the lack of reviews, but I guess it doesn't matter. I'll just assume I suck at writing. But ignore my pity party, I've had a rough couple of weeks. Why is it teachers feel the need to pile homework on students in the last few weeks of school? I'm so stressed out right now. And I have to write a persuasive/argumentative paper, and I still don't have a topic; it's due in two days. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears ^.^

So on to the story. Here's part two. Please enjoy!

Oh! And this story is dedicated to my friends Jake and Caige. ^.^ Love you guys!

**Swollen Lips and Mistaken Intentions**

By: Adjuel

Hermione sat down on her couch, a weary sigh escaping her lips. She was so tired of her friends' constantly covering up their emotions. She knew someday it would come to this; Ron had showed up the night before at her door, pale enough that, for a moment, she thought he was a ghost. The thought almost stopped her heart, but then she realized the tears that fell continuously from his empty blue eyes could never be produced by an apparition. Tugging the unresponsive boy into her apartment, Hermione forced the boy onto the couch and promptly prepared a cup of strong earl grey tea, pushing the steaming cup into Ron's shaking hands.

All she could get out of the upset boy was that there had apparently been a horrible fight between him and Harry and that it was all Ron's fault, according to the red head. She knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore out of the tired boy until he had time to rest and think through the events that had occurred earlier, so Hermione took the sleepy boy to the spare bedroom in her apartment and tucked him in.

Before she could leave, Ron's hand snatched her own. The helpless look that he gave her let her know she was needed in this moment more than ever before, and she slid in next to one of her best friends. She severely hoped the fight wasn't as bad as Ron was making it out to be – Ron was known to over exaggerate – but she realized that this was a very serious situation that called for very serious support. In the morning, she was sure Harry would show up, ready to face whatever had happened head on. But, until then, she was unable to do anymore at the time being, so she wrapped herself around Ron, hoping the feeling would comfort the hurt red head. Ron and Harry where all she had – except for her parents, but they didn't understand her like her friends did – and she hoped that everything would work itself out in the end.

After she woke up, Hermione carefully extracted herself from her freckled friend, making sure she didn't wake the emotionally exhausted boy. She decided to prepare some breakfast; Harry would probably be there any moment, so she figured some tea and biscuits might be in order. Just as she was pulling her tea kettle from the stove, she heard the unmistakable sound of something being apparated coming from her living room. Making up a tray of croissants and tea, Hermione went into the other room to greet her friend.

"Hello, Harry. I'd ask you how you are, but I'm sure you're not any better off than Ron."

Harry gave his female friend a small smile. Ever thoughtful, she knew just what to do to make him feel better; feed him food and serve him a soothing cup of tea. "Thanks, Hermione. I take it he's here then?"

Hermione gestured toward her spare bedroom. "Of course. Where else would that pigheaded idiot run off to. He's sleeping at the moment, but I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to your waking him up."

"I don't know about that," Harry said, his face turned down in distress. "Last night was rough, and I think I really hurt his feelings. I was a bit forward… I didn't mean to accuse him of anything, but… I don't know, Hermione."

Hermione touched her friend's arm lightly, drawing his eyes to her own. "Listen, Harry. I'm not sure what happened, but you two will get through this. You guys love each other; a small squabble can't change that. And from what I gathered from Ron, he thinks it's all his fault. You guys just need to talk things out."

Harry again looked away from his friend. Ron thought it was his fault? But Harry had been the one to bring everything up in the first pace. This was all just one huge misunderstanding. "You're right as usual, Hermione. I think I will go and straighten things out."

Hermione smiled lightly at the irony of Harry's words; the problem between Harry and Ron was far from straight. It was really rather obvious, if only to her, that her friends were sweet for each other. Maybe it was because she had known the two boys for so long, but Hermione knew that there had been something going on between her two friends for quite some time. If she were truthful with herself, there had probably been something going on since they met.

Sighing, Hermione stood and faced her dark haired friend. "Well now, Harry, I think that is a splendid idea. And if you don't mind, I think I'll go out for a bit. I had plans to go to lunch with Krum, and now that you're here to look after Ron, I think it should be all right if I do."

Harry stood up also, smiling at his friend. He knew she was just giving them space, and he appreciated it immensely. "Thank you, 'Mione. You truly are the best friend a guy could have."

"Except for Ron, I'm sure." Hermione returned Harry's smile, amusement shining in her eyes, assuring Harry that she was only joking. As Hermione swept past Harry, she whispered lightly, "Good luck, Harry," and with that she was gone.

Harry stood in Hermione's living room for a few minutes before he finally started for the bedroom where Ron slept. It was time to clear up the confusion that had taken place the night before. When he started to confess to Ron, Harry hadn't meant to bring up his whole love life, but the words poured from his mouth before he could stop them. Now was his chance to make things right. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the door open, surprised to see Ron awake and sitting up, waiting for him.

"… Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Ron."

Harry stared at his friend for a moment before he finally made his way to the bed and sat down. He stared at his clasped hands as the minutes passed by, hoping Ron would break the silence. When the silence continued, Harry realized he would have to speak first. He wasn't sure what to say, but an apology was probably a good start.

"Ron, I'm-"

"Sorry…"

Harry looked up in surprise. He then smiled slightly, reaching forward to take Ron's hand. Ron looked warily into his friends eyes, unsure what to conclude from their connected hands.

"No, Ron, you don't have to be sorry. It's my fault for bringing it up. Your love life, I mean. But there really is a reason that I did. You see there's something I need to tell you...."

"Wait, Harry. I need to get this off my chest first. And I _do_ need to apologize. I was out of line yesterday, and I had no right to hurt you just because I felt upset. And I don't really mind answering your questions. You do have a right to know, since you're my friend and all.

"I know you worry about me, but I've never had a one night stand in my life. It kind of hurt me that you'd think I could-" Harry started to apologize, but Ron held up a hand to stop him before he could, "-but I understand that it might seem like that. It's just, sometimes I need a little time to myself. I'll go out for a drink with Draco after work sometimes, but that's all.

"And speaking of Draco, mate, I've have never had romantic feelings for him. He's too much of a smug git. He'd be an insufferable boyfriend, and a needy one at that. He's too much of a girl. But I guess Blaise likes him well enough."

"Zabini? He's with Draco? I guess I can see that, actually. Blaise always did follow him around like a lost puppy, and Draco loved the attention."

"Yeah, but it's downright creepy to be around the two when they're together. Some times Blaise comes out to drink with Draco and me, and let me tell you, they're a very affectionate couple that enjoys P.D.A. way too much."

Harry laughed, trying to imagine they extremely pale Draco with his hark skinned companion. They complimented each other in such an odd way, but it worked perfectly.

"I can see it. Maybe next time I could come along with you guys. I'd almost be like a double date, right, Ron? That would be different, eh?" Harry was trying to gauge Ron's reaction to the mention of them going out on a date, and he was surprised when Ron just stayed silent.

Finally, Ron spoke up, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "Harry, I have something to confess. Well, actually, there are a few things I haven't been completely honest with you about."

Harry's eyes widened a fraction, unsure of how to take the news. What could Ron have lied to him about? Besides his being closer to Draco than he thought, Harry wasn't sure what Ron could be talking about.

"Harry, do you remember when Hermione and I told my parents we were dating at Christmas a few years ago? What am I saying, of course you do. The truth is, 'Mione and I never actually dated. She was just helping me out."

"...What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. My parents had been pestering me to find a nice witch to settle down with. The war had really scared them, and they kept telling me I should try to find someone before I lost the chance. I knew they both loved 'Mione dearly, and even though they tried to set me up with other witches, they really wanted me to ask her out."

"Well that's a little presumptuous of them, isn't it? If you didn't want to date anyone, you shouldn't have had to."

"That may be so, but I didn't want Mum to worry about me. The worst part was… I was in love with someone else, but I was scared to tell… this other person." Ron paused, hoping Harry didn't catch the lack of a gender specific pronoun.

Luckily for Ron, Harry was too caught up in the thought that Ron was in love to catch the slip. Harry's heart started to throb. Ron loved someone? Did he still love that someone? He did say he 'was' in love. That was past tense, right? Still, Harry stayed quiet, not sure he could trust his voice. Ron's information was too much to digest.

"So, I talked to 'Mione about my problem. I eventually begged her to pretend to be my girlfriend, just for a few months, so my parents would leave me alone. It would be a temporary fix, but it bought me some time. 'Mione was actually dating Krum at the time, but my parents didn't actually have to see us together; just for the night of the party. We decided I'd tell them a few months later that it hadn't worked out, and everything would go back to normal.

"'Mione and I also decided we'd tell you the plan so that it wouldn't freak you out. I tried to tell you before we announced it at the party, but I never got the chance. Ginny kept you occupied all night, and I was, well, jealous. I got angry and demanded that we announce our relationship immediately. 'Mione was confused, but she did it anyways. She never asked why we didn't stick to the plan and tell you."

An unnameable emotion began to bubble up in Harry's stomach. Slowly, Harry tried to figure out what Ron meant. Nothing was adding up. Who did Ron love? He was jealous? Of whom? Harry for being with his sister? It didn't make sense.

"Ron… why were you jealous? Who, or what, were you jealous of? And why did you change your mind about telling me?" Harry held back a sob that suddenly threatened to break through his constricted throat at his final question, "Ron, who did you love?"

Ron looked at his broken friend. Now. He had to tell him now. He had to explain everything, tell Harry how he felt, make Harry understand. "Harry, I was- I was jealous of you and Ginny. The way she was all over you really bothered me. I was so jealous of the intimate way you guys talked, and touched. I wanted to-" Ron drew in a sharp breath, releasing it with a small puff of air. Here went everything, "-I wanted to be the one in Ginny's place. I wanted you to talk to _me_ in a hushed voice the way you were with Ginny. She giggled at everything you did, and you smiled in response to everything she said. I wanted to be in her place, giggling at everything, receiving your joy filled smiles. Harry… you were the one I was in love with." Ron laughed without mirth, continuing as tears started to fall from his eyes, "What I mean is, I'm still in love with you."

Harry stopped breathing, taken aback by the sudden information. He glanced around the room, waiting for Hermione to come out and tell him it was all a joke. Nothing happened, but Harry still didn't know how to react. This seemed real enough. If it were a dream, his lungs probably wouldn't be rebelling against the lack of air they were receiving.

Harry gasped, his lungs thanking him for the sudden rush of air that filled them. "Ron, are you being serious? 'Cause if you're not, tell me now before I do something I regret."

Ron shook his head slowly, tears still coming down his face in torrents. "No, never, Harry. I would never lie about something like that. Please don't be weird around me now, Harry. Nothing has to change. I've dealt with this since third year, so I can continue to hide it. And don't feel obligated to-"

"What if I want things to change, Ron? Maybe I don't want things to stay the way they are." Ron continued to shake his head, tears falling as his heart broke. Harry didn't want to be near him. He knew it. "Ron… Ron! Look at me!"

Ron did, bringing his pain filled eyes to meet his friend's happy green orbs. His hand was still wrapped up in Harry's, and his eyes widened as he was suddenly tugged forward by their connected hands. Strong arms were surrounding his shaking body, filling his body with warmth and comfort.

"Ron… after knowing that you love me, too, how could I ever go back to the way we were? It would be pure torture to pretend we weren't more than friends. I've never loved Ginny as more than a sister; the only Weasley that could ever bring me true joy and happiness is the one in my arms. The only time I'm truly smiling is when I'm with you. I love you, Ronald Weasley, and I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend."

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, burying his tear streaked face in his chest. He tightened his grip on his friend, pleasure coursing through his veins. Ron started laughing, his joy too great to contain. He pulled back to see his friend's smiling face mirroring his own. Before he could control his body, Ron surged forward, capturing Harry's lips with his own in his excitement.

Harry gasped, unprepared for the sudden sensation that overcame his entire body. Ron pulled back just as suddenly as he had advanced on his friend, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Harry! I just got so excited, and I–"

Ron blinked, surprised to find himself with a face full of Harry. Ron's eyes fluttered closed, a light groan escaping his lips. The soft lips that moved against his own slowly opened, a tongue darting out to slide across Ron's lower lip. Ron smiled, effectively breaking the slow and innocent kiss. He left his forehead resting against Harry's, his eyes still closed.

"I've waited to kiss you for so long," Harry whispered. "And now that I've had the pleasure of kissing you, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

Ron smiled, a single happy tear slipping from his closed eyes. He finally opened his baby blue eyes, shining with love, and met Harry's own green ones, mirroring the emotion that resided in Ron's. "You don't ever have to stop, Harry. And if you do, I'll pick up where you stop. 'Cause I never want it to end, either."

They brought their lips together again for their third kiss, lips meshing together in a perfect fit. They slowly fell back onto the bed, Ron beneath a very happy Harry. Smiling, Ron giggled as his bottom lip was sucked into Harry's mouth. It was amazing, better than his greatest fantasy. He moaned as Harry continued to shower his lips with affection, sliding down his jaw and planting soft kisses on every inch of skin he could find.

Ron gasped in pleasure when Harry finally came to his neck, alternating between nipping and kissing his sensitive skin. Ron started to breathe heavily, wondering how far Harry would dare to take this. As for Ron, he was surprised to find that no matter what Harry decided to do, he probably wouldn't stop him.

Ron gasped again as Harry realigned their lips, tongues drawn out to battle for dominance. To his surprise, Ron found he preferred when Harry took the lead. It was easier to just sit back and enjoy the new feelings that flooded his body; he had never done anything other than snog Lavender Brown once or twice, but it had never even come close to being this good, and the thought that it was Harry kissing him was slowly turning him on. Harry was incredible, and he was slowly being consumed by desire. Every place that Harry kissed or touched felt like it burned, a pleasant tingling sensation left in the wake of the fiery feeling. At the thought of being dominated by Harry, Ron finally snapped and was reduced to a pile of goo that was only capable of moaning, groaning, and gasping Harry's name in every variation possible.

Harry wasn't doing much better. The power that he now held over the redhead below him was invigorating; everything he did to Ron brought forth a new reaction that made Harry want to do things to the boy that he had never done before. He was amazed that his complete inexperience could even produce such strong reactions from his best friend. A small kiss placed on Ron's neck would have him gasping for air; the caress of Harry's hand down Ron's side would set off a chain of shivers that had the boy moaning for more. Harry was starting to despise the clothes that kept him from kissing more of the pale, freckled skin that covered Ron's lithe but strong body. As one of his hands slowly pushed up under Ron's shirt, Harry was surprised to feel Ron's own hand stopping his own.

"H-Harry," Ron moaned. Harry had completely frozen above him, and Ron was having trouble remembering why he stopped his friend in the first place.

"Are you all right, Ron? Is this too much?" Harry stared down at his friend with worry present in his eyes. He hoped he hadn't been too forward.

Ron closed his eyes, trying to gain control of his rampaging hormones. He knew if he opened his eyes to look up at Harry, he would lose control again and be unable to stop himself. Finally, he was able to find his voice, quivering due to the adrenaline still present in his body, "N-no, Harry. In fact, I wish we could continue," a shiver ran up Ron's spine, his overactive imagination showing him in graphic detail just what would happen if they continued, "but I'm not sure 'Mione would enjoy us enjoying ourselves in her spare bedroom…."

Harry looked around him in surprise, realizing that they were not in there own apartment. Duh. The fight. Harry smiled. If it hadn't been for that fight, he wouldn't be in this situation.

"We should probably go before Hermione gets back. You know how inquisitive she can be. Plus, if we get out of here now," Harry started suggestively, "we can finish where we left off."

Ron giggled as Harry pulled him to his feet. That definitely sounded promising. The two giddy boys turned from staring at each other as they headed toward the door, only to come face to face with a scowling Hermione, her arms crossed, hip jutted out to the right, her foot tapping the ground in annoyance.

"Inquisitive am I? 'Better leave before Hermione gets back,'" Hermione mimicked the voice Harry had used just moments before. "And what exactly can you 'finish where you left off'? I _am_ an inquisitive witch, after all."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other, laughing nervously. Ron opened his mouth before Harry could stop him, "Nothing, 'Mione. We were just… heading home. We didn't want to be a burden on you."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't use pet names with me, and don't give me any of that 'nothing' crap. And if you really didn't want to be a burden on me, you would have stopped being my friend long ago."

Ron smiled slightly, knowing his friend was only teasing them. "I think that's a little unfair, don't you, Harry? I mean, 'Mione was the one who was always bothering _us_, wanting to be _our_ friend, not the other way around."

Harry smiled, too, happy that everything was right between him and his friends again. "It's true, 'Mione. You were our Blaise."

Hermione looked confused for a moment. "Your what?"

Harry glanced at Ron, but the redhead just shrugged. "You know, Blaise Zabini. He was always following Draco around."

"Oh," Hermione said plainly. "I suppose so… but the only difference is that I'm not shagging the blokes that I followed around, now, am I? Now you two, on the other hand… Ron was always following you around, wasn't he, Harry?"

Both boys looked stunned, and while Ron said, "You knew about _Draco_ and _Blaise_?" Harry said in a panic, "You know about _us_?"

Ron suddenly realized what Harry had said, and his face was quickly becoming a bright red.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys. They were _so_ transparent. "Of course… to both of your questions. A girl just knows these things. Plus, guys kissing other guys is hot. The Patil twins and I were always spying on Draco and Blaise thanks to the help of Pansy and her access to the Slytherin dorms."

"Pansy?!" Harry and Ron screeched at the same time.

"Well duh! When you're united by the common love of slash, it doesn't matter what side you're on. And Pansy was the best at spotting gay couples. I have to admit, you two are beyond adorable together… but anyway, you two have had a big night. Why don't you go ahead and head home. I'm sure you're both tired."

Despite the fact that her friends were still standing there in shock, Hermione grabbed their hands and forced them out of her apartment. Before she closed the door, she paused, gifting her two friends with a few parting words. "Just so you two know, it would probably be a good idea for you to make sure you have some lotion or oil at home. Do you?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and answered his friend, confused by the question. "Yeah, we have both at home. Why, 'Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her two naïve friends. Obviously they were both virgins. It was kinda cute that they would be each other's first, though. She smiled wickedly at Harry, a devious glint shining in her eyes. "Because, my dear friend, if you don't use proper lubrication, it can hurt your partner immensely." Harry was confused about what his friend was alluding to, but Ron understood almost immediately, his face, once again, flushing a brilliant red. Harry finally caught on and blanched at his friend. "I remember Draco and Blaise's first time… they were completely clueless! Blaise didn't use anything on poor Draco. Believe me, he remembered the next time! It took Blaise a good three months to convince Draco to give it a second shot."

Ron and Harry, mouths gaping, stared at their friend in horror. Their brainy, bushy haired friend was a voyeur! "… You guys would probably really enjoy bondage, too. Ginny got me hooked! Neville is quite willing to try anything for her, according to Ginny."

Ron cried out in horror, a feminine squeak leaving his throat; he did _not_ want to hear about his _sister's_ _sex live_ with _Neville_!

Hermione continued, disregarding her friends' horror, "Krum rather enjoys it immensely, too. Speaking of Krum, he'll be here any minute, so you guys should probably-"

Before Hermione could scar them further with what she planned to do with Krum _that very night_, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's hand, making a break for it.

Hermione giggled. It was too fun to play with her friends' minds… Now, she had to hurry and gather up the rope and handcuffs before Krum got there. Maybe the whip, too…

Panting heavily, Ron and Harry slid down on their couch, exhausted. Hermione had scarred them to the point that they forgot they could perform magic, resulting in their running from the witch's apartment for five blocks. After realizing their stupidity, Harry grabbed Ron's hand and apparated back to their apartment where they now sat on their couch.

"Can… can you believed Hermione?" Ron asked, still stunned by their friend's actions.

"In an odd way, it doesn't really surprise me," Harry responded, finally relaxing and laughing at the absurdity of it all. Hermione, one of the most highly skilled witches in the wizarding world, was a perverted voyeur.

"Harry, this isn't funny. What happened to my innocent, sweet, and annoying best friend? It just isn't right, Harry!"

Harry laughed at the distressed look on Ron's face; it was too cute. "Hey, Ron, do you still have that gingerbread lotion I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Why, Harry?" Ron answered in a distracted manner, not noticing the lustful look that was making his friend's green eyes grow darker.

Ron jumped, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive shell of his ear – when did Harry have time to move? – as he was pushed down onto the soft couch below him. "Oh, no reason. I was just thinking we could-" Harry paused, his sensual voice causing Ron to shiver before he continued, "-try some things out. Maybe do a little… experimentation with it."

Ron gasped as Harry's mouth was suddenly on his neck, sucking and biting in just the right places. A feather light touch slid its way down Ron's side, a soft hand pressing under Ron's shirt and pushing it up. Harry extracted his hot mouth from Ron's soft neck and gazed at the new expanse of skin he was granted access to. He grinned, enjoying the display before him. Tonight was going to be a night to remember…

–

A/N: The following is a completely accurate conversation (dramatized to the extreme, of course… I'm a writer, after all) that took place among my friends Jake (who is gay), Caige (who is a girl), and I after they read the story. They looked at me like 'where's the rest of the story?' so I blurted out the following:

Me: Yep, Yep! I'd say this fic is complete… *laughs nervously*

*crickets chirp*

Caige: *glares* I don't think this _is_ quite complete yet. Seems like an essential part of the story is_ missing_.

Me: *continues to laugh nervously* Hehe, I, ah, don't know what you're talking about, Lovie.

Caige: *sarcastically* Hmm, I don't know, maybe part of the ending. It's kinda abrupt, don't ya think? I mean, just as things were getting good–

Me: OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I just couldn't do it! I couldn't write a, a… *whispers*

Caige: *rolls eyes* Oh my gosh! The word is LEMON, Adjuel. How hard is it to say lemon!?

Me: *lip quivers, then bursts into sobs uncontrollably*

Jake: *sighs and holds me as I sob* There, there, it's all right. I like the story, even without the dirty parts.

Caige: Are you kidding me, Jake? She said she was writing a lemony story, but she _wimped_ _out_!

Jake: *shrugs* I'm just glad she thought about writing a lemon.

Me: *sniffles* I know you were excited when I said I was writing a lemon story, but I, I… I COULDN'T! I'm too young and innocent, and it's too soon to pop my lemon-writing-cherry! I want to remain my child-like self!

Caige: You're 18 now! You can legally buy porn! How are you anything like a child?

A/N: Well, I didn't actually cry, but I did hide in Jake's arms. First off, Jake is hot, despite the fact that he is gay, and secondly, Caige loves her some yaoi, and when denied her yaoi, she is scary. Maybe some day I'll get the courage to write a lemon. *sigh* But am proud of myself for the length of this fic. 9,830 words altogether! Yay! But not quite 10,000 *sigh* And, I'm a little upset at how much of a crybaby I made Ron and Harry. Oh, well. I have trouble writing manly men, anyway.

Please review and sing your praises for my awesome writing skillz! Or, ya know, at least tell me what you think, good or bad. But don't flame; I warned you earlier about the contents of the story.

p.s. Tell me if the rating is too high/low. I'm never quite sure what it should be… REVIEW!


End file.
